A thousand years - GerIta Songfic
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: A songfic to the beautiful song by Christina Perri. Yaoi/BoyxBoy Don't like don't read (Its a kiss so get over it) and Human names used (Guide to names is include though...)


Songfic-A thousand Years

A/N: Hey! Sorry abour me REALLY irregular posting…most of you probably don't care XD. But anyways, this is for the beautiful song "A thousand years" By Christina Perri. I suggest that ya listen and read at the same time, as I've tried to match the lyrics as best as I can to the timing of the song.

Warning: Human Names used (Feliciano=Italy, Ludwig=Germany, Ivan=Russia and Roderich=Austria…just in case ya didn't know) and Yaoi/Boy kiss. Don't like don't read…simple

Feliciano felt his heart speed up as he looked up at the beautiful mountain range, speckled with all sorts of colours and little details that his eyes picked up

"_I promise I'll never leave you for Ivan. Why would I?"_

The Italian smiled at the memory and looked at the man who had said those exact words-Ludwig. He was stood alone at the edge of the lake, looking into the beauty of the mountains, just as Feliciano was doing. He took a step closer to Ludwig.

"_Italia. I will come back one day. I promise." The blonde haired boy took his hat off and passed it to the Italian 'girl', whom had tears dripping down her cheeks. She took it and threw herself into his arms._

"_H-holy rome. I won't ever forget you."_

Feliciano wished he had been more brave then. The tears had rushed out too quickly, and Roderich had given him a huge lecture about weakness afterwards ((Like he can talk)).

He glanced at his German friend. He secretly loved him, just like he had done with holy rome. But he was scared. Scared that he would loose Ludwig. Just like he had lost Holy Rome.

But then, his fear; his doubt just…disappeared. He looked at Ludwig again, and longed to put his hand in his.

He stepped closer again and reached for his hand.

"_Italia? Are you still crying in there?" The Austrian man knocked on Feliciano's door._

"_I shall leave you in there for now, but he has been gone for over a week now!"_

_Roderich left the young boy alone for the rest of his day and attended to his paperwork._

Feliciano suddenly thought of the time when he was just a child who wore green dresses. Holy rome had promised to return, but never had done. Feliciano had felt like dying. The year he had spent with holy rome had been pure bliss…perfection. So the years that followed it had been the opposite; filled with childhood depression and despair. Feliciano still missed him. His blonde hair, and the eyes that shone like a clear blue sky. Just like Ludwigs eyes…

And then he realised. Holy rome had returned. The reason why he felt like he knew Ludwig when they first met on the battlefield was beause…they had. They had been in love before as kids. Feliciano had loved him for a thousand years. Now he could love him for a thousand more.

The sun sank lower behind the mountain range, spreading it's rays further across the sky. And then it stopped. The light bounced off the ripples in the water, and it was as if time had stood still, preserving beauty in all it was.

"I'll be brave now. I won't let anything take Ludwig away from me for the second time" He thought, looking at the German stood in from=nt of him and taking a deep breath, shuffling towards Ludwig. Turning towards him, he swallowed and looked Ludwig in the eyes.

"When I was young, I lost someone I loved. I-I felt like…I had died. I waited for him to return…but he never did. That person was the Holy Roman Empire"

He smiled

"Ludwig…Holy Rome…I've loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more"

Ludwig reached up and cupped his face into his left hand.

"I knew I would find you again, Italia. I didn't think you knew, so I never said anything." He chuckled

"Time must have bought us together again. Iv'e loved you all this time too"

Feliciano blinked, smiling wide when his eyes opened again. This was what he had dreamed of since Holy rome-Ludwig- had left.

He placed his hand on Ludwigs smooth cheek, and took a step closed, pressing their chests together. He guided the other hand to the other side of Ludwig's face and pointed it down, in the angle of his own face, which was tilted up slightly. Staring into the blue eyes was like a trance and Feliciano had gotten lost within them, the familiar blue bringing back memories. It was as if Ludwig had captured the colour of a beautiful sky and used it in his eyes.

"I've waited a thousand years for this, mein Italien. Please don't be scared. I've loved you since we met that day at Roderichs house."

"Me too. I knew I would find you, Holy rome"

Their faces neared even closer until their lips were touching. Feliciano's yes closed as he slowly enjoyed being united with his love from hundreds-no, thousands of years ago. He smiles into the kiss ever so slightly.

A love that should never exist, two countries-male countries- falling for each other continued as the sun set further into the mountains, reflecting into Feliciano's eyes and flecking them with orange and red.

"I'm glad I finally found you, Holy Rome." Many thoughts ran through Felicianos head: What will frattello think? I'm Gay? Ludwig's gay? Its not like Ludwig to be this open! But the one that stuck in his head was the one that mattered.

"IT's good to see you again, Holy Rome. Mi Amore"

A/N: Grazie for reading! It's my second Yaoi fanfic and my first song fic, so please tell me how I did :P no flames please tho! If you liked it, I'm taking requests. I want to do the 100 one shot challenge, and I'll accept any pairing or situation. Thanks for reading (Again) and I hope you guys really enjoyed it! Sayonara/ Ciao/ auf wiedershen


End file.
